Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and more particularly, to an imaging apparatus for displaying images, an image processing apparatus, a processing method in these apparatuses, and a program for causing a computer to execute the method.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, imaging apparatuses such as digital still cameras or digital video cameras (for example, camcorders) which include an imaging system for imaging a subject such as a person and which record images (captured images) generated by the imaging system as image files have become popularized.
Moreover, imaging apparatuses capable of generating an image (for example, a panoramic image) in which an imaging range is relatively widened in a particular direction by combining a plurality of captured images together have been proposed. For example, an imaging apparatus which includes three imaging systems and which generates a panoramic image by arranging images output from the respective imaging systems in a line and combining the images together has been proposed (for example, see FIG. 6 of JP-A-2007-166317).